New Age President
by ChibiStarfruit
Summary: Rufus' thoughts on the death of his father. Please R + R


**Rufus**

  
  


The black limousine pushed through the crowded, smog filled streets of Midgar. People automatically yielded to the expensive car, knowing who sat inside. Rufus ShinRa. He sat silently with his head resting in the palm of his hand while staring blankly out the tinted window at any pedestrians that happened to be passing by. He let his mind wander thinking of nothing too important, mainly of a particularly significant event that had recently occurred in this large city of Midgar. That event was the death of his father. The news of old man ShinRa's death had spread like wild fire. Even more so was the murmurs of who had killed him. Rumour has it that the Great Sephiroth himself had returned to ShinRa in order to fulfill this morbid task. Of course everyone knew this was only a rumour, but the select few that knew the truth, well, they also knew that this rumour happened to be true.

Although this tragic death should have left Rufus in mourning, he did no such thing. In fact, the death had been considered an unexpected blessing. He had inherited the company and would soon relocate everything to Midgar. Finally he was getting the success he deserved. After all those years of attempting to gain his fathers attention and praise, after all those years of trying to impress him his chance for success just fell right into his lap. Even the people of Midgar were silently praising this ironic twist of fate but, little did they know that the very thing they're celebrating, could very well be the very thing that would destroy Midgar. After all, Rufus would most likely be a much bigger threat then his late father was. 

Oh yes, Rufus's plans for Midgar would be much more effective and beneficial then his father's schemes ever were. All his father ever did was build that damn plate over the city and even the reasoning behind that endeavor was questionable. Most insist that it was to avoid the smog that would soon invade the once fresh air. Whatever the reason was, Rufus always thought it was a waste of both time and money. The smog still reached the air on the plate and so it's only use was to block out the sun. Although, thanks to the plate, it never actually rained in Midgar, but the thick, depressing atmosphere seemed as if it should. Maybe if it did rain then flowers could grow, although Rufus already knew it was just wishful thinking. Nothing could ever grow in Midgar for the city was already dead, no matter how many people lived in it.

In Rufus's opinion, it was the people that killed the city. The people in combination with his own father. If the citizens had never bowed to his father, then perhaps there might still be some life left, but they were naive and didn't think. In the end, they probably deserved whatever fate they would receive, even if that fate is death. Their lives were probably miserable anyway. They might even be better off dead. Rufus knew that he would have been better off dead. After all, the only reason he existed was because his dumb ass dad realized halfway through his career that he wasn't going to live forever and therefore an heir would be a worthy asset. 

Since birth, Rufus had been destined to take over the company. His childhood was spent learning how to manage money and run a business. He never had any friends, but Rufus didn't blame himself, it was that bastard's fault. As a child, he never even spoke to his father and if he did, it was about how well the company was doing, a new deal he was working on or about Sephiroth, the perfect SOLDIER. 

Rufus found it very fitting that his father should die by Sephiroth's hand, although Sephiroth was probably treated better then Rufus ever was. Now that Rufus thought about it, Sephiroth had actually done him an incredible favour by killing the old man. It was such a shame that Rufus would soon be forced to dispose of Sephiroth, but he really didn't have a choice. Rufus knew that he was planning to interfere with the plans as was some pathetic little rebel group name AVALANCHE. Of course this group wouldn't be any problem for Rufus. The Turks can take care of them. Sephiroth was his main concern at the moment.

Just then the limousine came to a halt and the door was opened by a tall man with jet black hair who wore a navy blue suit. The man immediately stood off to the side to let the young president through and shut the door behind him. The citizens stopped and began to crowd around the area to try and catch a glimpse at their new leader although it was difficult considering he was now surrounded by three men all wearing the same navy blue attire. Th e man that had opened the door walked directly in front, watching the crowd out of the corner of his eye, while two other men, one tall bald man with sun glasses and a shorter one with unkept bright red hair , followed Rufus from behind. They too, were watching the crowds for any suspicious movements. 

As Rufus entered what used to be his father's building, he could feel the wheels of fate begin to turn. In the back o f his mind he knew it was coming. There was a thick disturbance in the air and he could sense that something was going to happen. _'Whatever it is,'_ he thought _'fate can bring it on. In the end, life in this world all comes down to a struggle to survive. Only the strong and the smart make it through, while crushing the weak and the slow beneath them. This whole life is just one great big game, and I, Rufus ShinRa will be the winner. __'_


End file.
